Enough
by SydneyAlice
Summary: He's a high school student with nothing to lose. She's the pretty breath of fresh air that makes him smile. Will she be enough to keep him from making the biggest mistake of his existence?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: He's a high school student with no hope for the future. She's the pretty breath of fresh air that makes him smile. Will she be enough to keep him from making the biggest mistake of his existence?**

* * *

**AN: Did you miss me? :) I have a bit of downtime between novels, so I wanted to write a little something for you guys. My plan is for this to be a short story with quick updates.**

**Disclaimers: Twilight and the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Enough**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Bella gripped her biology book and scanned the classroom, looking for an empty chair.

And preferably, an empty lab table.

It wasn't that she was anti-social. Quite the opposite, actually. At her high school in Phoenix, she'd been a social butterfly. Sweet. Popular. Kind. But this was a new school, and she was nervous. No one had introduced themselves. Nobody had even smiled in her direction.

_Probably because you're the chief's daughter_, Bella thought to herself.

Despite that, Bella wasn't about to complain. She was finally in Forks—right where she wanted to be. Her plan was to be friendly, pay attention in class, and, hopefully, figure out the combination of her locker before the end of the day.

"Isabella Swan?" the teacher asked as he shuffled some papers.

"Bella," she corrected. "Yes, I'm Bella."

The teacher introduced himself and glanced around the room. His face twisted into a grimace before giving her an apologetic smile.

"Bella, I'm afraid there's only one available seat," Mr. Banner whispered, pointing toward the back. "I apologize in advance for your lab partner."

Bella's forehead creased. _What a weird thing for a professor to say. _

She thanked Mr. Banner and made her way back to the only available chair.

And that's when she saw him.

To say he was cute would have been the biggest insult in the history of the world. This guy was, without a doubt, the most handsome man she'd ever seen. With his strong chiseled jaw and dark eyes, he was impossibly perfect.

Biology was suddenly her new favorite class.

Bella didn't even have to force a smile as she dropped her books onto the table and climbed onto the stool.

"Hi," she said brightly. "I'm Bella Swan. I'm new, obviously. Transferred from Phoenix. I just moved to Forks to live with my dad. You probably know him. _Everybody_ knows him, and while that's probably going to be annoying and keep me from getting invited to a lot of parties, I'm _so_ glad to be out of the dry heat of the desert."

She knew she was babbling, but he wasn't saying anything. He was looking at her, though, and his stare was intense. Now that she was closer, she could see that his eyes weren't just _dark_. They were pitch black. His penetrating gaze didn't scare her, necessarily, but it did make her heart beat just a little faster.

Before she had the chance to say anything else, Mr. Banner began passing out yesterday's quiz papers. If the deafening groan of the students was any indication, it had been a pop quiz, and the results weren't good.

"Excellent job, as always, Edward," the teacher said as he placed the paper on the table.

_Edward._

If Edward was excited about his grade, he sure didn't show it. He simply folded the paper and placed it inside his biology book.

"Good grade?" Bella asked.

He said nothing and stared straight ahead. She did notice his hands were balled into fists at his side.

_Is he in pain?_

"Since most of us didn't seem to grasp the phases of mitosis," Mr. Banner said from his podium, "perhaps we need to review."

_The phases of mitosis? Seriously?_

Bella had studied that last year. This had been typical in her classes so far. In this morning's literature class, they'd studied _Romeo and Juliet_, a play she'd read and analyzed to death when she was a freshman. With her luck, they'd probably be playing "Mary Had a Little Lamb" in her Advanced Piano class.

She giggled at the thought, and, suddenly, she heard Edward's quiet gasp. Her head quickly turned in his direction, and she found his eyes gazing deeply into hers.

His nostrils flared. _Flared_.

_That's weird . . . and hot._

Bella smiled, and she had the satisfaction of watching Edward's eyes flicker to her mouth. For one heart-stopping moment, she thought he was going to lean closer. For just a second, she was positive he was going to kiss her, right there in the middle of the classroom.

Instinctively, she moistened her bottom lip.

She heard a soft growl resonate from his chest. It was quiet . . . so quiet she was positive she'd been the only one to hear it.

But she _had_ heard it, and she liked it.

A lot.

Deciding she'd better pay attention to the teacher, Bella reached into her bag for her glasses. Perching them on her nose, she stared down at her textbook and tried to concentrate on the teacher's lecture. It was all pretty boring, but throughout the presentation, she could feel Edward's eyes on her.

She'd turn her head.

He'd look away.

They played that game for the last ten minutes of class, until finally, the professor announced they were dismissed.

Edward leapt out of his chair, grabbed his book, and sprinted out of the room.

Sighing heavily, Bella grabbed her own book and bolted for the door. Suddenly, she heard two voices behind her. They didn't talk _to_ her, of course, but they were definitely talking about her.

"Did you see the way Edward Cullen was staring at the new girl? Like she was something to eat. What a creep."

"C'mon, Jess. You're just jealous that he's never looked at _you_ that way," the other girl said with a laugh.

"Whatever. She's not even that pretty. I didn't know they even made designer jeans in that size."

Bella quickly turned on her heel.

"Jess, is it?" she asked, staring at the girl.

The girls' eyes widened.

"Yeah, I'm . . . Jessica."

"Nice to meet you, Jessica. I'm Bella. And maybe you don't think I'm pretty, and maybe my designer jeans are a size twelve, but I am a great friend, and it's a real shame that you just blew your chance to find out just how great of a friend I can be to people who actually _deserve_ my friendship."

And with that, Bella walked out into the crowded hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Your reviews blow me away. Thank you!**

**So many of you have said you _wish_ you were a size 12. Me, too! :)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Bella recognized most of the faces in her third period calculus class. Fortunately, that snotty Jessica wasn't one of them.

Unfortunately, neither was Edward Cullen.

As the teacher talked about finding inverses, Bella's mind wandered back to biology class. She didn't give one fleeting thought to Jessica or her nasty remark about her jeans. Instead, she thought about her handsome lab partner.

Edward _had_ looked at her as if she was something to eat.

And his nostrils flared. And he growled.

_Like an animal._

Bella shook her head. She'd been reading way too many supernatural romances lately. There were no such things as zombies. Or wolves. Or vampires.

Suddenly, she felt someone tap her arm. Bella glanced over her shoulder to find the girl from biology—Jessica's friend—sitting behind her. She was smiling apologetically and holding a folded piece of her paper in the palm of her hand.

A curious Bella took it. She glanced toward the teacher before carefully unfolding the note.

_My name is Angela, and I think you look hot in those jeans._

Bella smiled.

After writing 'thanks,' she passed the note back to Angela and forced herself to focus on the teacher. This proved to be impossible, however, because moments later, Angela passed another note.

_Sit with me at lunch? Jess won't be there, I promise._

Bella didn't bother writing back. She simply nodded, and she heard Angela's quiet sigh of relief.

* * *

"Our lunches aren't terrible," Angela said as the two girls made their way to the back of the cafeteria. "The pizza's pretty good."

"It looks a thousand times better than our lunches in Phoenix," Bella said as they placed their trays on the table. "This is really nice of you, by the way, but I hope you aren't dumping your friend for me."

Angela grinned. "Jess isn't the nicest person in the world."

"No kidding."

"Edward Cullen isn't the nicest guy, either, but he apparently finds you very interesting."

Bella felt her blush creep across her face.

"I don't know about that. He didn't even speak to me."

"He never speaks, unless forced," Angela explained. "Really keeps to himself. He's new, too. He just transferred from some high school in Anchorage. Been here for about three weeks. And . . . don't look now, but he's staring at you."

Bella's back went rigid. "He is?"

Angela nodded. "He's sitting at the round table next to the window."

"By himself?"

"Of course. He's always by himself."

Bella resisted the urge to turn around.

"So if he's really quiet and keeps to himself, how do you know he isn't a nice guy?"

Angela frowned. "Well . . ."

"Has anyone _tried_ talking to him? I mean, maybe he feels isolated and unwelcomed. Kind of like I felt until you slipped me that note in calculus. I'm so glad you did, but it took all morning for anyone to even acknowledge my presence. I didn't expect a parade, but a simple 'Hi, Bella. Welcome to Forks High' would have been nice to hear from someone besides the secretary in the office."

An awkward silence hung in the air, and Bella was sure she'd managed to offend the one person who'd been nice to her.

"Jess tried to speak to him," Angela said softly.

"Because he's cute, right?"

"Yeah, but he wasn't interested. She thinks he's gay."

Bella snorted. "She assumes he's gay because he wasn't interested?"

Angela pointed toward the far wall where Jessica was pressed against some guy wearing a football jersey.

"Jess usually gets anyone she wants. She's . . . pretty popular with the guys."

"I'm sure she is."

More awkward silence, and Bella sighed before taking another bite of her pizza.

"He's just creepy, Bella. Please be careful?"

"I'll be careful."

"Good. He's still staring, by the way."

"Stop looking at him!"

The girls laughed, and any awkwardness evaporated as they finished their lunch.

* * *

The cafeteria was crowded and noisy. Normally, the overlapping conversations and inner musings of the teenagers were enough to drive him mad, but today, Edward found the chaos easy to ignore.

His entire focus was on her.

She was sitting with Angela Weber. Now that they were finished talking about him, the pretty girl was now chewing absent-mindedly on a slice of pepperoni pizza.

Absent-mindedly, he assumed, because he couldn't hear her thoughts.

It was the first thing he'd noticed about her. From the moment she'd entered the classroom, he'd struggled to listen.

All he heard was silence.

Unfortunately, Edward had been capable of hearing the thoughts of his surrounding classmates. Through them, he knew the basics. Her name was Isabella Swan, but she preferred to be called Bella. She'd just turned eighteen and had lived with her mom in Arizona since her parents' divorce when she was twelve. The students had assumed she'd be tan and model-thin, and instead, she was pale and curvy.

It was interesting. The guys who laughed with their friends about her round bottom were the same guys who were secretly thinking she was "hot."

He might be frozen at eighteen, but he could live a century and never understand the mind of teenage boys.

He hated that word, by the way. _Hot. _And it was certainly not the word to describe someone as pretty as Bella.

Edward picked up his fork and stabbed at his food. He had to keep up appearances, after all. Fidget. Blink. Eat. All of the human annoyances that helped him blend into the crowd of high school students. It was imperative he keep a low profile, and he'd come _this_ close to blowing it all on a quick kiss with a pretty girl in biology class. It unnerved him how much he'd wanted to kiss her. That unfortunate display of PDA would have been devastating to his plan.

No distractions.

No remorse.

He couldn't grow attached to these people. Any of them. Not even a beautiful girl with deep brown eyes who smelled like heaven.

If he cared for them, how could he possibly kill them?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: "Liebestraum" is a classical piece by Liszt. Stephenie Meyer owns the rest.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Advanced Piano was Bella's last class of the day. As she made her way inside the tiny auditorium, she was surprised to hear a flawless rendition of "Liebestraum" being played on stage. What was even more surprising was that it wasn't the music teacher sitting at the grand piano.

It was Edward Cullen.

She'd always loved that piece. The opening bars were mournful, and the second and third sections were difficult, but she loved the challenge of it.

Edward, however, was playing it perfectly.

With his eyes closed.

_Show-off_, she thought to herself.

Not wanting to disturb him, she walked quietly to the third row. She'd just sat down when the music abruptly stopped.

Edward turned his head in her direction, and she offered him a smile.

"That was beautiful," she said.

Naturally, he said nothing. He didn't acknowledge she'd said a word.

"I've always struggled with the second section of that piece," she continued. "You played it perfectly. I'm jealous. Have you played long?"

Silence.

"I started playing when I was twelve," Bella continued. "I needed a 'creative outlet,' according to my school counselor. That was when my parents divorced. It was hard, you know? Feeling like I'd lost everything that had ever mattered to me. Having your family torn apart and trying to make sense of it all."

Something flashed across Edward's features, and he nodded once.

Bella nearly squealed._ Finally!_

The bell rang, and a few students sprinted into the room. The teacher made her way onto the stage. Apparently, that was Edward's cue, and he rose from the bench. Bella watched as he skillfully maneuvered his way through the students and toward an empty row of chairs in the corner. Bella felt a rush of disappointment as the other students pointedly ignored him. Not that he seemed to mind. She had a feeling that lonely corner was Edward's usual spot.

As the students continued shuffling in, the teacher, Ms. Garcia, walked toward Bella's seat and welcomed her to class.

"Welcome, Bella."

"Hi," she said. "I wasn't sure where to sit."

"Oh, this is fine."

Bella assumed she'd need to play something, just to show the teacher her skill level.

"Should I . . . play something?"

"Would you like to?"

Bella nodded and followed the teacher to the stage. She loved playing piano and had never been too shy to perform. She sat down at the bench and glanced at the sheet music on the stand.

It was "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."

Bella frowned at the teacher. "Umm . . . isn't this _Advanced_ Piano?"

"Too easy?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I'm not a concert pianist, but I can play a few classical pieces."

The teacher offered her a sad smile. "Then I'm afraid you'll be very bored in this class. Technically, this is Advanced Piano, but we only offer it because the state required us to add an additional fine arts class to the curriculum this year. This class is considered everyone's 'easy A.' Most of these kids can't even find middle C."

"Except for Edward, of course."

Ms. Garcia didn't hide her surprise. "Edward is quite talented. How did you know?"

"He was playing Liszt when I walked in."

"Yes, he plays that piece quite often. He could teach this class. Actually, he could play Carnegie Hall." Suddenly, the teacher's face brightened. "You know, it would be good for Edward to interact with someone. _Anyone._ Perhaps the two of you can work together on a piece."

Bella smiled brightly. "I'd love that!"

But her excitement faded when she looked toward Edward's chair, only to find it empty.

* * *

Edward knew he should have climbed into his car. He should have stepped on the gas and not touched the brake until he reached Canada. Instead, he was standing in the parking lot, watching Bella Swan as she walked to her truck.

As if she could sense his penetrating stare, Bella turned her head in his direction. Their eyes locked, and while Edward knew he should look away, he found it impossible.

For the first time in a very long time, Edward felt compassion for someone.

_Could she be the one person in the world who would understand?_

Bella quickly opened her truck door and tossed her backpack into the cab. Then, she turned toward him and began to walk in his direction.

_Canada. I should have driven to Canada._

Her skin was flushed and her breathing was harsh as she approached him.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

Her eyes widened and her heart sped, and Edward realized he'd just made a mistake.

"You_ do_ speak. I was beginning to wonder."

Bella smiled—a sweet, gentle smile that made her eyes twinkle with happiness. Edward was sure he'd never seen anyone so beautiful.

"Why did you leave class early?"

He couldn't tell her the truth. He couldn't say that he'd overheard the conversation with the teacher and that there was no way the two of them could practice piano together. He couldn't admit that forming any sort of connection or relationship to her or anyone in this town would destroy his one chance to be truly free.

Instead, he asked a question.

"Why are you nice to me?"

She seemed surprised. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"You don't even know me."

"I don't know anybody," she admitted with a shrug. "I do know that you're new to Forks, just like me. It'd be nice to have a friend, wouldn't it?"

He shook his head. "Bella, you don't want to be my friend."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm . . . I just wouldn't be a good friend. Trust me."

She stepped closer and gently placed her hand on his arm. "That's what's so weird. I do trust you. I have no idea why, but I do. And I don't know about you, but I could use a friend."

"Angela Weber is your friend."

"I can't have two?"

Edward couldn't help but grin at her persistence.

"You're really handsome when you smile," she said softly.

"You're really pretty . . . all the time."

Bella beamed just as her cell vibrated in her pocket. She sighed and pulled the phone out of her pocket.

"That's my dad," she said, glancing at the screen. "He wants us to have dinner together before he goes to work."

"You should probably go then."

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Edward nodded.

"And you'll still talk to me?"

"Yes."

"And you'll help me with the song?"

Edward laughed. It sounded so foreign to his ears. How long had it been since he'd found anything funny?

And how could he possibly tell her no?

"Yes, Bella, I'll help you with the song."

She grinned and waved goodbye before racing to her truck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

As Edward gazed across the waters of the Sol Duc River, he considered his options.

_Options._ It felt so strange to have them. For weeks now, he'd had one goal. One purpose. One focus.

Suddenly, he had choices to make.

In the distance, Edward heard the scratching hooves of a white-tail deer. Venom flooded his mouth, but he refused to give in. He knew he'd have to feed eventually. He'd need his strength if he had any hopes of slaughtering an entire town. But for now, starvation was his punishment.

Unfortunately, Bella Swan's scent was mouthwatering.

Granted, anyone smelled delicious right now, but there was something about her fragrance. It was sweet and pure, just like her smile. Just like her heart.

He'd been a student at Forks High for three weeks, and Bella was the first person to make an effort to get to know him. Except for Jessica Stanley, but she didn't count.

That girl was vile. It would be a pleasure to kill her.

But not Bella. He couldn't imagine doing anything to harm someone so sweet and kind. She reminded him of Alice, actually. The only difference was he'd never wanted to kiss Alice.

He wanted to kiss Bella Swan.

He _wanted_ Bella Swan, and he hated it. For the first time in his existence, he was a normal, eighteen-year-old boy who fantasized about kissing and touching and . . .

Edward buried his face in his hands.

Right now, he had the inexplicable urge to go to her house. He just wanted to see her. To be close to her. To hear her laughter or see her smile.

And maybe kiss her.

Finding her would be easy. She was the sheriff's daughter, and everyone in town knew where the chief lived. Edward knew she'd be alone, because she'd told him so.

_Had she done that intentionally?_

A smile stretched across his face, and he leapt up from the sandy shore and raced through the forest.

* * *

Bella sat in the bay window of her room and gazed sadly at the twinkling stars in the sky. She thought she'd been so clever, dropping the hint about her dad's night shift. It would have been the perfect opportunity for Edward to come over. They could have ordered a pizza, watched a movie, and had a normal conversation without the whispers of their classmates or the watchful eye of her father.

_Maybe I'd been too subtle_. _Or maybe he just isn't interested._

She glanced over at her bedside table. The neon light on her alarm clock reminded her that it was past her bedtime. With a heavy sigh, she turned to take one last look at the stars, and that's when she spotted the shadowy figure standing on her lawn, just below her window.

She might have screamed, if she hadn't recognized his crazy hair.

With a tiny squeal, Bella jumped to the floor and raced down the stairs. When she opened the door, Edward was standing there, smiling down at her.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hey."

"So you finally figured it out?"

"So it _was_ intentional?"

She nodded and waved him inside.

"Bella, I probably shouldn't. I mean, your dad isn't home."

"Exactly!"

Edward's eyes widened, and she giggled.

"Oh, get in here," she said, grabbing him by the hand and leading him inside. "Are you hungry? I know it's late, but . . ."

"I'm good, thanks."

She led him into the living room and offered him a seat on the couch. She wanted to snuggle and cuddle and maybe sit in his lap, but she had a feeling that would completely freak him out. She settled for sitting as close as she possibly could without actually touching him.

Apparently, it wasn't close enough for Edward, and he reached forward, brushing her hand with his. Bella turned her palm and sighed softly as his fingers entwined with her own. His hand was ice-cold, but it was easy to ignore. She was just thrilled that he was actually touching her.

"Is this okay?" His voice was soft.

"This is fantastic."

Edward smiled. "You're . . . amazing. Do you know that?"

"I am?"

He nodded. "You make me smile."

"And that's unusual?"

"I haven't smiled in a very long time," Edward admitted quietly, "and when I'm around you, it's impossible not to."

She snuggled a little closer. "Why haven't you been smiling?"

"I have nothing to smile about."

"I don't believe that."

He squeezed her hand. "Believe it, Bella."

"What about your family? Don't they make you happy?"

She felt him stiffen, and she immediately regretted asking.

"I don't have a family," he replied.

An instant ache filled her heart. No wonder he was such a loner.

"You don't have anyone?"

"No. My parents and siblings were killed. I am very much alone in this world."

She couldn't imagine it. No parents. No brothers or sisters. A thousand questions flooded her mind. Where was he living? Did he even have a home? Who took care of him? What did he do for money? What, exactly, happened to his family?

But she could tell by the expression on his face that this wasn't the time to ask. She couldn't be sure, but she had a feeling she knew him better than anyone. Had anyone even cared enough to ask?

"You're not alone," she said softly, her voice gentle and sweet.

Edward's eyes flickered to her mouth. "I'm not?"

Bella shook her head.

"I really want to kiss you," he murmured.

"That's perfect, because I really want you to kiss me."

Edward's fingers gently caressed her cheek.

"Sometimes what we want isn't what's best for us. Emotions can sometimes overrule logic."

His fingertip drifted along the outline of her chin, and Bella trembled.

"You're so cold," she whispered.

"Yes, I am."

She could tell by the tone of his voice the he wasn't referring to the temperature of his skin.

Throwing caution to the wind, Bella leaned close, letting her lips brush lightly against his.

"You're making it incredibly difficult for me to keep my hands off you."

A shiver went up her spine.

"Then don't."

With a growl that curled her toes, Edward crashed his mouth against hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I didn't plan on writing more today, but I just kept going while I had some time. Hope that's okay. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Neither of them knew exactly how it happened, but somehow, Bella was perched on his lap, and Edward was swallowing her moans with his desperate kiss. When she needed air, his lips raked across her neck. He felt her pulse drumming, and he groaned deep and low. It'd be so easy to sink his teeth into her flesh.

She'd be delicious. Of this, he was certain.

But no.

Instead, he buried his face against her hair, letting her sweet scent ground him. Letting her soft whispers and gentle hands anchor him, reminding him that she was too precious, too beautiful, and too special.

_I will not hurt her._

This was his mantra, even when Bella became a little more eager. A little more forceful. Her hands found their way beneath his shirt, and the touch her fingers against his skin nearly drove him insane. Frantic to touch her, too, his hands slipped along her spine and along the hem of her shirt. When his fingertips stroked the small of her back, Bella arched against him, causing them both to groan into each other's mouths.

_I will not hurt her._

A breathless Bella framed his face with her hands. His eyes were black with longing and desire, and she wondered if her brown eyes looked the same.

"You're not alone. Not anymore," she whispered.

Edward gazed into her eyes. Here, in this little house, in this dreary town, with this pretty girl in his arms, it was so easy to believe her. He _wanted_ to believe her. But soon, he'd return to his empty house in the forest, and he'd be reminded that he was, indeed, all alone.

"Thirty seconds ago, you were so happy," Bella said softly.

"Thirty seconds ago, you were kissing me."

"I'll kiss you all the time if it'll make you happy."

He smiled and rubbed her nose with his.

"Amazing," he whispered.

"What is?"

"You are."

Bella smiled shyly.

"But I should go home. It's late, and we both have school tomorrow."

Bella didn't move from his lap, and he certainly didn't encourage her. They just sat there, with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Do you live by yourself?"

Edward nodded.

"You should stay here. With me."

He laughed. "I have a feeling the gun-toting sheriff would have something to say about that."

"He doesn't have to know," she said gently. "Besides, we'll be gone to school before Charlie's shift ends. Stay with me. Just for tonight?"

"One night won't be enough, Bella."

She smiled.

"I'm counting on that."

Too captivated to argue, Edward followed her upstairs.

* * *

What should have been an awkward and embarrassing situation wasn't at all. Bella went to the bathroom to change into a t-shirt and sweats while Edward remained completely clothed and climbed into bed. When she returned to the room, she locked the door and flipped off the light, crawling between the covers and into his waiting arms. Within minutes, she was fast asleep.

It was too easy. Too perfect.

And it scared him.

The only thing that had ever scared Edward was losing his family. When that fear had become his reality, he knew that nothing would ever scare him again. He would be fearless and vengeful and find some way to convince the Volturi to destroy him. The only thing the Volturi feared was exposure, and what better way to lure Aro and his henchmen out of the sacred walls of Volterra than to be a little dramatic.

Killing an entire town full of innocent people seemed to be the easiest solution.

Grief can lead you to make snap decisions. Convince you to do things you never thought possible. Persuade you to do something you never would have imagined in a million years.

Emotion overrides logic.

He'd been determined. Steadfast in his decision.

No relationships.

No connections.

No guilt.

No remorse.

And somehow, in one short day, this girl was making him reconsider everything.

Edward held her close as she snored. He wouldn't sleep, of course. He never did. How he wished he could just close his eyes, and, for a few short hours, be completely at peace without the images that remained a permanent fixture in his mind.

Instead, his eyes remained opened, and he watched her. He watched the way her eyelids fluttered when she was dreaming, and he listened to her garbled mumbling as she talked in her sleep. He listened to her heart beat, and her gentle snores, and her soft sighs.

And then he heard her say his name.

_Edward._

Clear as crystal and just as beautiful.

It was in that moment he knew he'd found his mate.

* * *

**Some of you have asked about my novel. If you're interested, feel free to send me a PM and I'll tell you all about it! :)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry about the delay. I'd promised quick updates, but real life got in the way.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Everyone's staring."

Edward nodded as he and Bella made their way to her locker. The students weren't just staring. It was obvious to all of the students at Forks High that Edward and Bella were together, and the hushed whispers had been constant throughout the morning.

And their _thoughts_ . . . Edward hadn't been prepared for that at all. The guys wondered if they'd already slept together, and the girls were jealous of that very same possibility.

Attention was the thing Edward had been trying to avoid for the past three weeks. He'd heard his name quite a bit those first few days of school, but once he'd been deemed _weird_, he'd been allowed to fade quietly into the background.

Everything had changed so fast.

Suddenly, he had a girlfriend, and she was the sheriff's daughter. And now, their names were on the tongues of every student at Forks High School.

Fading into the background was no longer an option.

Hand-in-hand, Edward and Bella walked into biology class. Whispers erupted again, and Edward grimaced when even the teacher wondered what a nice girl like Bella Swan was doing with a guy as creepy as Edward Cullen.

But then the teacher did a wonderful thing.

He flipped off the lights.

One of the students shouted, "Movie day!"

The entire class cheered as Mr. Banner pressed the button on the remote and collapsed into the chair behind his desk. A few of the students balled their jackets into makeshift pillows and laid their heads on the table. Some began to doodle aimlessly in their notebooks. Others actually tried to watch the ancient science video about mitosis.

Bella grinned at Edward, prompting him to slide his chair closer. His hand wove into her hair and ghosted along the back of her neck, massaging gently. Bella's eyes closed and she moaned softly.

That little moan of hers was going to be the death of him.

Edward remained aware of the thoughts surrounding them, and he was pleased that, at least for now, nobody was watching or thinking about the two of them. The knowledge made him brave as he rubbed gentle circles along her neck. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply, before finding her ear. His tongue peeked out, gliding gently along her lobe.

Breathing harshly, Bella squirmed in her seat. But she didn't dare ask him to stop. Last night, she'd worried that she'd been too forward. She was thrilled that he was the one taking initiative today.

Even if it meant making out in the back of biology class.

Unfortunately, the movie was short, and Bella sighed when Mr. Banner flipped the light switch once again.

"So unfair," she muttered under her breath.

Edward smiled.

His smile remained on his face, even after he left Bella in Calc. As he walked toward his history class, he seriously considered asking the secretary if he could switch his schedule. He didn't like being away from her, not even for a class period, and he wondered if this was how it felt when you found your mate. Edward couldn't help but think of his parents.

Carlisle and Esme had been inseparable—even in death.

And just like that, his smile was gone.

* * *

Bella was surprised when she couldn't find Edward at lunch, but, as she made her way into the auditorium, and she heard the mournful tune resonating from the piano, she understood.

Something had changed.

Edward's moods were almost as confusing as the man himself. Last night, there'd been times when he'd been almost playful. They'd laughed and kissed and actually had fun. But then she'd gone to sleep, and when she woke up, his peaceful expression had been replaced with his tortured grimace.

She wanted him to smile, always.

Was she foolish to think she could make him happy all the time?

Instead of sitting in the row of chairs, Bella made her way to the stage. Of course, he knew she was there, and he slid over on the piano bench to make room. His fingers never faltered, drifting along the keys as the song finally came to an end.

"That song is so sad," Bella said softly.

"Yes."

"Are you sad?"

Edward bowed his head.

"You can tell me anything. Anything at all."

He shook his head. "I can't tell you everything, Bella."

"Why can't you?"

"Because there are some things you just shouldn't know. Things I don't want you to know. I'm poison, Bella, and I'll poison you. You're so sweet and I'm . . . not. Can you understand that?"

"No, I can't. You've been nothing but sweet to me."

"Because you make it impossible not to be."

She smiled and leaned close, kissing him softly.

Students began to trickle in.

"Let's skip," Bella whispered. "We could go somewhere. Anywhere. We can talk, and you can try to make me understand whatever it is that makes you feel this way."

She looked so hopeful, and Edward couldn't bear to disappoint her.

"Okay," he said.

* * *

After faking an illness to the school nurse, Bella signed herself out and headed toward the parking lot. Edward, having already sweet talked the secretary into letting him leave, was waiting just outside the school doors. Bella grabbed his hand, and they'd nearly made it to her truck when Edward heard Bella's name. A group of guys were huddled around the corner of the building, ditching class in order to grab a smoke. Bella couldn't hear them, but Edward could, and their voices made him stop in his tracks.

"Go to the truck, Bella."

She looked around. "What? Why?"

"Just go to the truck, please."

"Edward, what's wrong?"

He closed his eyes. "Would you _please_ just go to the truck?"

"I'm not leaving you," she whispered.

"Fine." His voice was cold, and it made her skin crawl. "You want to understand? You want to really know me? You want to see what kind of person I really am?"

Without waiting for an answer, Edward stalked across the grass toward the guys. Their eyes widened as he approached, and Bella watched, horrified, as Edward grabbed one of the guys around the neck. With a roar, he lifted the guy into the air and threw him against the brick building.

"Edward! No!"

She raced toward them, but it was too late.

The student was dead before he hit the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

The moment was a brief flash before her eyes, like lightning or a shooting star, leaving Bella to wonder if her eyes were deceiving her.

But no.

Within seconds, three teenage boys were dead, and their bodies were tossed into the bed of her truck like rag dolls. Bella rode in the passenger seat and Edward was behind the wheel, driving like a maniac as he maneuvered his way out of town and deep into the Olympic Forest.

Bella stared straight ahead, her fingers digging into the passenger side door. The scenery was a blur in her window. She was afraid to even guess how fast they were moving. She considered simply opening the door and letting her body free fall. Onto the highway. Into the woods. Over an embankment. Did it matter? With the way he was driving, she was dying, regardless. If they _did _somehow manage to make it safely to wherever they were headed, she knew she was as good as dead, anyway.

Her thoughts were scattered and frantic as she considered her options.

She really had none.

She was dead. It was a certainty.

The only mystery was when and how.

The "who" was easy enough. She'd just watched Edward Cullen kill three teenage boys with his bare hands. Just tossed them into the air and snapped their necks like they were branches on a tree.

There was no way he would let her live. Not after witnessing _that_.

"Why can't I hear your thoughts?" Edward muttered. It was so low, she'd wondered if he meant to say it aloud. "I can hear everyone's thoughts but yours, and I _need_ to hear yours. I need to know what you're thinking. What you think of me."

Bella blinked rapidly. _He can read minds?_

"I don't regret killing them, Bella," he continued quietly. "I only regret that you saw me do it. But I don't regret it. You have no idea what they had planned for you. Seeing us together, they assumed that . . . that we had . . ."

She managed to find her voice. "Had sex."

"Yes," Edward whispered. "And they wanted their turn. Each of them, and all at once."

Her blood ran cold.

"So it's my fault those boys are dead."

"No, it's _their_ fault those boys are dead. Do you really think I could let them live, knowing what they were planning? Knowing what they wanted to do to you?"

Bella wrapped her arms around herself, silently begging her body to relax, but it was impossible. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably now, and she wondered it was possible for her heart to explode.

Suddenly, Edward swerved the truck off the highway and onto a dirt road that Bella recognized as leading straight to the river. The area was remote, and Charlie had always told her to avoid being on this road alone at night. The truck came to an abrupt stop at the edge of the trees.

"Stay here," Edward said. His tone was soft.

Bella closed her eyes as Edward leapt out of the truck, slamming the door behind him. She kept them closed tightly. She didn't want to know what he was doing, and she certainly didn't want to watch. For a brief second, she considered making a run for it, but Edward was back inside the truck and they were back on the highway before she could blink twice.

"You're . . . fast."

"Yes."

"Inhumanly fast."

Edward said nothing.

"Did you throw their bodies in the river?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Bella decided that no, she didn't really want to know.

She had no idea where they were, but suddenly, the trees thinned, and Bella found herself staring at a beautiful little house nestled deep in the woods. It was idyllic, painted in shades of blue and cream. It looked like something out of a fairy tale.

She found it ironic. The cold-blooded killer lives in a _cottage_?

Edward turned off the engine and turned his body toward her.

"I know what you must think of me, and I wish I could say you were wrong. I don't deserve it, but I would like to explain myself. Then, if you want to go back to Forks, I'll take you back, and . . . you'll never see me again. It will be as if I never existed.

His words nearly choked her. Despite the fact she was scared out of her mind, she couldn't imagine never seeing him again. She couldn't imagine not being by his side.

In that moment, Bella realized she'd completely lost her mind.

"I'm in love with you," she whispered through her tears.

Edward closed his eyes. "I'm in love with you, too."

"But how? I mean, we just met."

"I know."

"And I watched you . . . I watched you kill those boys."

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Bella."

"But you really don't regret it?"

He shook his head. "No, not when I know you're safe from them."

"That's . . . messed up."

"I don't think it is."

Bella wiped her eyes and gazed at the pretty house. "You live here?"

"For now."

_For now._

"You have to leave, don't you?"

"I can't stay. Besides, by now the whole town knows those boys have disappeared. So have you. So have I. Your father is probably out of his mind with worry."

She gasped._ Charlie!_

Edward saw the fear on her face, and he hated it. He loved her smiles. Would she ever smile again?

"I'll take you back, Bella."

"No. Not yet," she replied firmly. "I want answers. I think I deserve them."

Edward nodded. "You do. I'll tell you everything."

Bella looked back at the house. "Could we go inside?"

"Do you want to?"

The guy had just killed three people and dumped their bodies in the raging waters of the Sol Duc. He moved at the speed of light and was probably not human.

He could hurt her, so easily.

And yet, she knew he wouldn't.

Swallowing nervously, she turned to face. His eyes were black as night, as usual, but there was something else there.

_Fear. _

He was afraid she'd say no, and that gave her the courage to say yes.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I received an anonymous review back in Chapter 1, saying how this story was unoriginal and they were disappointed in me. I wasn't offended. I just hope the person is still reading. :)**

**This story has been unbeta'd, but I didn't trust posting this chapter without someone reading it beforehand, so thanks to katmom for doing so.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Edward was careful not to touch her as they walked inside the house. He watched with apprehension as she gazed around the living room. The room consisted of one sofa and his small upright piano. He hadn't bothered to decorate it. He hadn't planned to stay long, and he needed very little.

Her eyes settled on the mantle above the rock fireplace, and she stepped closer.

"Your family?" Bella asked, pointing to the frames.

"Yes."

"Well, that shatters one of my theories. I thought you might be a vampire, but then you wouldn't have pictures, so—"

"These were taken before . . ." Edward whispered, taking the silver frame from her hand.

"Before?"

"Before we were turned."

Bella's eyes grew wide. "So you _are_ a vampire?"

Edward nodded and handed the picture to her. He noticed her hands were shaking.

"I would never hurt you."

She gazed down at the picture. "I know that. I mean, I _think_ I know that."

Edward knew he had no right, but he couldn't stand to hear the doubt in her voice. Very gently, he took her hand in his.

"I would never hurt you, Bella."

"Not intentionally."

"Not ever."

His voice was soft, but there was no denying the weight of his words. Bella sighed deeply and ghosted her finger along another frame. It was a family portrait.

"Tell me about them?"

Edward nodded and led her over to the sofa.

"My parents' names were Carlisle and Esme. He was a doctor, and she was a nurse. They were never able to have children of their own, so they adopted all of us. Just showed up at the Chicago group home and plucked five children out of their beds. I was one of them."

"How old were you?"

"Four."

"How old are you now?"

"I was turned when I was eighteen years old. If I were still alive, I'd be twenty."

Bella nodded.

"The last two years have been . . . agonizing. You can't imagine how hard it's been. I don't want you to imagine it."

"I'd like to hear it," Bella said softly. "I mean, how can I possibly understand if I don't have all the facts?"

Edward looked down at the photograph once again, pointing at each picture as he said their names. "My siblings – Jasper. Emmett. Rosalie. Alice. Our parents spoiled us rotten. It was very important that their children were well-rounded. Alice liked to paint and loved math. Jasper was a history buff and loved horses. Emmett was a jock. Football and wrestling were his life. He wanted to be a coach."

"And Rosalie wanted to be a model?" Bella asked, grinning at the gorgeous girl in the picture.

Edward chuckled. "Actually, Rosalie wanted to be a Nascar mechanic. She loved working on cars."

Bella smiled. "They sound wonderful."

"They were."

"What happened to them?"

Edward's eyes remained on the photo, his voice shaking with emotion.

"Alice and I were headed to college. Mom wanted one big family vacation before we moved away, and she'd always wanted to go to Italy. There was a festival in the town of Volterra, and we went on a tour of one of the palaces. There were probably fifty or so of us in the group, and we were led through a tunnel into a chamber. Our family was near the back of the group. We heard screams from the front of the line, and Dad tried, but there was no escaping the tunnel. We were trapped, and within seconds, we were bitten."

"Bitten?"

"They were vampires."

Bella's heart raced.

"The pain was unbearable. The ones of us who hadn't been drained dry were begging to die. My entire family died that day, right there in that tunnel."

"But you survived. How?"

"One of the vampires found me writhing in pain. She was about to drain me, but she decided to let the venom spread. She wanted a mate."

"What was her name?"

"Jane," Edward whispered. "I burned for three days, Bella. It was . . . excruciating. When my heart finally stopped and I opened my eyes, I was . . . I was _this_. A soulless monster without a family."

Tears streaked down Bella's cheeks.

"The first newborn year is insane. All I wanted was blood. I killed a lot of people, Bella. Innocent people. After my newborn year, I had better control. I was able to walk the streets of Volterra without killing anyone, so I thought maybe I could find a way to live outside of the walls of the palace without being a killer. Of course, Aro wasn't pleased that I wanted to leave."

"Aro?"

"He's the leader of the Volturi. They govern vampire law. Their greatest fear is exposure. Because I was able to read minds, I was trained as his guard. One day, he had a visit from a coven in Alaska. They were a powerful family with amazing gifts, so naturally, Aro wanted them to join the Volturi. But they refused, saying they'd found a way to live without sacrificing human lives, and they wished to remain in Alaska. They fed on wild animals—deer, elk, mountain lions. I couldn't stop thinking about them, even after they'd returned to Alaska. I finally begged Aro to let me live with them."

"Did he let you go?"

Edward nodded. "Aro doesn't keep prisoners, but he does hold a grudge."

"What does that mean?" Bella asked.

"By the time I reached Alaska, he'd killed them all," Edward murmured, his voice thick. "It was a gift for Jane. She loved me, but I didn't love her. She convinced Aro that if I had nowhere to go, I'd have no choice but to come back."

Bella wiped away her tears. "Did you go back?"

"I wandered for months. I didn't kill anyone else—not until today, anyway. Feeding on the blood of animals isn't satisfying, but it does control the thirst, at least for a little while. But it's true. A vampire's world is very lonely. After a while, I did return, but only to beg Aro to kill me. Just put me out of my misery. But he refused. Jane loves me, and I'm 'much too gifted to destroy.' So, I had to come up with another plan. That's . . . that's why I'm here."

The knot of fear in Bella's stomach began to grow.

"Why are you here?"

He sighed heavily.

"Until yesterday, I had zero reason for living. Until yesterday, all I wanted to do was die. Aro wouldn't kill me, not unless I did something so drastic he couldn't ignore."

"You were going to kill someone."

"No, Bella. I was going to slaughter the town."

She sat on her hands to keep them from trembling.

"But why here? Why Forks?"

Edward shrugged. "It's remote. Rains every day. It's the perfect place for a vampire to hide."

"But why enroll in school? Why live in this cottage? Why didn't you just kill everybody the very first day?"

"Because, despite the fact I'm a monster, I still have a conscience. I was just waiting . . . trying to gather my nerve. I didn't care if the Volturi killed me, but I'm still Carlisle Cullen's son. I still value human life."

Bella thought about the three teenage boys, and wondered if that was true.

"I don't even know their names," she whispered sadly.

Edward didn't need to read her mind to understand.

"It was instinctual, Bella. I love you. You say you love me, but human love is very different from what I feel for you. Human love is fleeting. Teenage love is worse. But immortal love . . . I can honestly say I'll never love another more than I love you, and I'll mean it."

"And you think I don't?"

"I think you just watched me kill three teenagers. I think you're in shock. But, most of all, I think you're amazing, and you deserve so much more than I can give you."

Bella considered that. _Did_ she love him, or was she just being a silly teenage girl whose hormones were out of control? He _had_ killed three teenage boys. She'd watched him do it. And until yesterday, he'd planned to kill the entire town, including her father. Could she really love someone like that? Could she trust him?

_Could she change him?_

"Edward, do you still want to die?"

He smiled sadly. "Bella, being a vampire is a very lonely life."

"But you wouldn't be lonely. You'd have me. I'd have you."

"But I'm _all _you'd have, Bella, don't you see?" Edward asked gently. He had to make her understand. "I don't age. In fifty years, you'll be in your sixties. In fifty years, I'll still look like I'm eighteen. This can't work."

"You have to change me," she murmured breathlessly.

"No." Edward shook his head frantically. "I'll leave. I can come up with another plan—one that doesn't jeopardize human life."

"But you'll leave me."

Edward closed his eyes in anguish.

"Yes. It's the only way, Bella."

A fresh wave of tears flowed down her cheek, because he was wrong.

It wasn't the only way.

* * *

**Some of you are worried about HEA, because you've read my stories and you know that's what I typically write. This ending will be no different. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Apparently, my last AN wasn't clear. Yes, this will be HEA. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Bella's cell rang. She'd left it on the sofa before heading outside. She'd needed some space, she'd said . . . a few moments to wrap her mind around everything she'd just been told. Edward understood, and while it killed him that she needed some distance, he took comfort in the fact that she'd only asked if she could get some air.

The former occupants of the house had kept a tiny garden in the back yard, and even though they'd been gone for months, the grass wasn't so overgrown that Bella couldn't sit on the wooden bench surrounded by wildflowers.

What he wouldn't give to read her mind, just for a second.

Edward stood at the window, watching over her, as she stared down at the flowers at her feet. Her cell continued to ring, reminding Edward that she had a father who wouldn't stop searching until he found her. And when he did, Bella would have no choice but to go with her dad.

_She should be with her family._

Edward knew this, and yet, he couldn't help but wish things could somehow be different.

But they couldn't be. The Volturi had made sure of that.

He found it ironic. All these months, he'd been looking for a way to die. Now he'd found a reason to live, and that reason was sitting in his back yard.

Murdering those boys had been stupid and impulsive. He realized that now. He would have protected Bella from them. He would protect her for the rest of her life. Being together wasn't an option, but he could still stay close. He could watch her grow older and go to college. He could watch her fall in love, have children . . .

Pain, unlike anything he'd ever felt, hit him like a bolt of lightning. He'd thought that being turned was the worst physical pain he'd ever experience, but the thoughts of watching Bella love someone else was unbearable.

But he'd do it. He'd do it for her.

The minutes crept by, and an hour later, she was still outside. At one point, she reached for one of the flowers and pulled it from the ground. She played with the petals before gently blowing them into the breeze.

Bella turned her head, and their eyes met through the glass. With a deep sigh, Bella rose to her feet and walked back into the house, letting the door quietly close behind her. She leaned against the door.

"My mom ran off with my dad when she was sixteen years old," Bella said. "They were hopelessly in love, and she was pregnant with me. Now they're divorced, and I swore I'd never give my heart away to just anyone. That I'd be sure that he would be all I ever wanted, because I don't want to end up like my parents."

Edward nodded.

"You think I'm too young . . . too human_ . . ._ to know what real love is, and maybe that's true. I don't know. But I _do_ know that I can't imagine my life without you in it. That's what I was doing out there. Trying to decide if I could stand being away from you. The only reason I didn't come in sooner was because I knew you were watching through the glass. I felt you. I didn't even have to look to see if you were there, because I knew you were."

Edward smiled softly. "So it wasn't a true test. I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be." Bella took a step closer and took his hand. "We have some decisions to make, though."

Her cell rang again, and she sighed.

"I'm sure that's your father."

"Yeah," she whispered. "If we ran away, where would we go?"

"Bella, I'm not asking you to run away with me. I told you what kind of life you'd have."

"Maybe that's the kind of life I want."

"How could you possibly know that?"

She bowed her head, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Maybe someday," he murmured, lifting her chin with his finger. "And as much as I love you, and as much as I want you with me, I need you to be sure. Because you can't undo it, Bella. Once you're dead, you're dead. I wouldn't have chosen this life. Can you understand?"

Her brown eyes filled with tears. "Change me."

"No, sweetheart," he said softly. "I won't take your life before you've had the chance to live it."

"But you'll leave?"

"I have to, for a while."

He leaned close, brushing his lips across her forehead.

"We could make it romantic," Edward whispered against her skin. "We'll set a date, and I'll find you, no matter where you are. And then, if you still want me . . . if you still want this life . . ."

"You'll change me?"

Edward closed his eyes. "Yes."

"But how will you find me?"

"I'll always find you, Bella."

Edward pulled her back toward the sofa and tugged her into his lap. As she straddled his hips, he buried his face against her neck. Very slowly, he ghosted his lips against her throat, making her moan softly. Bella's fingers dug into his hair as she desperately clutched him closer. His tongue swept along her neck, and she groaned his name.

"I love you," her murmured against her cheek.

"I love you."

His mouth molded to hers. Tears spilled down her cheeks as they kissed deeply, hungrily, desperately . . . until finally, he pulled away.

"Graduation day," Edward said.

She smiled excitedly. "That's only a few months away!"

"_College_ graduation, Bella. I want you to go to college. Make friends. Do all the things I wish I could do."

"But you _can_ do that."

"You know what I mean."

She nodded.

"But how will you find me?" she asked again.

Edward placed his hand on her cheek.

"I'll always find you, Bella."

His strong arms enveloped her, and she laid her head upon his shoulder.

"So sleepy," she whispered. What an exhausting, emotional day.

"Sleep, sweetheart."

And so she did.

* * *

Bella tugged the blanket closer to her chin. She smiled, warm and relaxed, until she realized it wasn't her blanket. Or her bed.

Her eyes snapped open.

Edward's living room was dark except for the tiny lamp that filled the room with a soft yellow haze.

She didn't look around.

She didn't say his name.

She knew he was gone.

Her cell rang, and Bella pulled herself up. She glanced toward the end table to find her phone.

Tucked below it was a folded note.

Bella ignored the call and reached for the letter, carefully unfolding it. Tears swam in her eyes as she began to read.

_Bella,_

_Please don't be mad at me. The thought of saying goodbye to you was unbearable. I'm a very selfish creature, as you can see._

_I checked your gas gauge. You have more than enough to make it back home. Please call your father. I'm sure he's worried about you._

_I want to thank you for keeping me from making the biggest mistake of my life. _

_Please be happy and know that I'm never far away._

_Graduation day._

_Four years._

_What's four years in exchange for a lifetime together?_

_If that's what you want._

_No matter what, I will always love you, and only you._

_Forever,_

_Edward_


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Because you asked so nicely . . . an extra update. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Bella, you need to eat."

Charlie watched as his daughter poked at her food. Normally, Bella was happy and lively, but for the past week, she'd done nothing but mope.

At first, he'd blamed himself. He'd come down pretty hard on her when she finally answered her phone. He'd been out of his mind with worry, especially when those three boys had been reported missing.

Four boys, if you counted the Cullen kid.

His team had searched long into the night, and he'd vomited more than once, before his daughter finally answered her phone the next morning.

She was now grounded for the rest of her life.

Charlie was still getting used to being a full-time dad to a teenager. Summers and holidays together just weren't enough to really get to know your kid. He had no reason to doubt her, but it was a week later, and he was still having trouble believing her story.

Apparently, Bella and the Cullen kid had a crush on each other, and when he told her that he was moving back to Alaska, she'd been so upset that she'd signed herself out and drove around town. She'd found the old cottage out on Route twelve and decided it was the perfect place to hide for a while. She'd fallen asleep on the couch, and she hadn't heard her phone ring because there was no cell signal in that part of the Olympic forest.

Charlie was a lawman, and he couldn't deny the facts. The Cullen kid was indeed gone and he knew for a fact there was spotty cell service in that area of the county. Both were plausible explanations, and yet, he still couldn't help but think there was more to the story.

Of course, Bella wasn't talking.

She was too busy moping over a boy she'd loved for a whole two _days_.

More than once, he'd considered calling her mom, but contacting Renee would be like admitting defeat. She'd warned him that he wasn't ready to handle a teenage daughter, but Bella had been determined to move away from Renee and her new husband, and Charlie wasn't about to tell his daughter no.

Besides, he _wanted_ Bella with him. He always had.

"Dad, do you believe in soul mates?"

Charlie was surprised to hear her voice. It'd been days since she'd uttered a word.

"You're asking a divorced man if he believes in soul mates?"

Bella nodded.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Do I believe there's one person who was made just for you? No, I don't believe that. At least, I hope it's not true."

"Why not?"

"Because that'd mean I've had my shot, and I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life."

"Or, maybe it means Mom wasn't your soul mate."

Charlie sipped his beer and watched as Bella made train tracks in her mashed potatoes with her fork. It was something she'd always done as a kid.

He smiled. Maybe she was eighteen years old, but she would always be his little girl.

"You think this Cullen kid was your soul mate?"

"I know he is."

Charlie shook his head. He knew he should offer some words of fatherly wisdom, but he was drawing a blank. He decided to ask the same question he'd asked all week.

"I don't understand, Bells. How did you get so attached so quickly? I mean, I could understand if you'd been together for a while, but you'd only known the guy a few days."

Bella placed her fork on her plate and pushed it away.

"Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Because I keep hoping you'll give me an answer."

"But I don't have an answer!" She quickly jumped to her feet. "Do you think I want this? Do you think I want to be miserable and upset and sad? I don't. And I don't have an answer to your question because I have no idea how we got so attached so quickly. I've never been in love before. I don't know how this is supposed to work. All I know is that it sucks!"

Bella burst into tears before rushing out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Charlie waited for the sound of her slamming bedroom door before he finally exhaled.

"Fiery temper. Just like her mom," he muttered.

He'd just finished his beer when he received a call from the station. The three missing boys' bodies had washed up on the shores of the Sol Duc. One of the dad's had mentioned that the boys liked to swim at the river, so Charlie had sent the search team there.

Mystery solved, and now the town had three funerals to plan.

Charlie said a silent prayer, thanking God that it wasn't four.

* * *

School had become hell on earth for Bella. The boys' bodies had been found, and the constant talk about their deaths sent Bella running to the restroom more than once throughout the school day. Plus, her boyfriend was gone, and the student body took great pleasure in her pain. She tried to ignore their comments, until the day Jessica Stanley cornered her in the bathroom.

"I guess Edward was tired of flirting with your fat ass."

In that moment, Bella could understand the blind rage which had caused Edward to murder those boys. She didn't kill Jessica, but she did punch her in the face.

Twice.

The five-day suspension had been totally worth it.

She had to get a grip, though. Between moping around the house and getting kicked out of school, Bella knew her dad was on the verge of shipping her back to Phoenix.

She couldn't go back there. She refused.

It wasn't that her mom's new husband was a bad guy, but he was a major league baseball coach and very dedicated to nutrition and fitness. Since the day he'd become her stepfather, Phil had made comments about Bella's weight. Even her mom had jumped to her defense, telling her new husband that Bella was healthy, and that was all that mattered. But the snide comments continued. When Phil suggested they go on an extended family vacation, Bella had taken advantage of the opportunity to say that the newlyweds deserved some time alone. She'd always wanted to spend more time with Charlie anyway, so it was the perfect excuse to get out of Arizona for a while.

As she lay in bed each night, she thought about things like fate and destiny. If she'd never come to Forks, she never would have met Edward.

She couldn't imagine having never met him.

Now that he was gone, Bella had a little more clarity. Without a doubt, she knew she loved him, but he'd been right. She wasn't ready to make the decision to become a vampire, and it'd been unfair of her to ask him to change her.

He needed her to be sure.

She needed to be sure.

She still missed him.

If only he hadn't lost his temper. They could have gone to prom. Graduated high school. Moved away to college. Maybe even lived in sin for a while.

But no, it wasn't meant to be.

Time passed slowly, but it did pass.

Two months went by, and Bella tried to get her act together. She studied hard, made good grades, and turned down every teenage boy who asked her out on a date.

She just wasn't interested.

She was, however, becoming a pro at the piano. Bella regretted that she and Edward had never played together, but she was determined to be the best piano player he'd ever heard when he came back to her.

Every lunch hour was spent in the auditorium, and today was no different. Bella was seated at the grand piano, practicing her scales, when a soft voice said her name. She turned her head and found herself staring into a sweet, elfin face. The girl was tiny, with short hair and dark eyes.

Onyx eyes.

Bella stopped playing.

The girl tilted her head. "Your name is Bella Swan, isn't it?"

Bella swallowed nervously. "Yes, I'm Bella."

The girl smiled.

* * *

**Theories? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm hoping it won't be another two weeks before the next one. Real life became crazy, and since real life pays my mortgage, it has to come first. Thanks for understanding.**

**Lots of theories about the girl. Let's see who she is!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

The girl tilted her head from side-to-side, as if Bella was a science experiment she couldn't quite understand.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Bella asked.

"No, you don't know me," the girl replied. "But I know Edward."

Bella's heart raced in her chest. "Edward?"

"Yes. He misses you terribly."

"I . . . miss him, too," Bella said softly as she stood up from the piano bench. "Is he close?"

"I'm afraid not, but he needs you."

"He needs me? Where is he?"

"In Italy."

Bella closed her eyes. Surely he wouldn't have gone back to the Volturi.

_Would he?_

"Edward asked my father to put him out of his misery," the girl explained. "You must know how special Edward is. So talented and gifted. My father couldn't bear to destroy him. Edward admitted that he is in love with a mortal, and that she doesn't wish to become . . . one of us."

_One of us? She's a vampire?_

But that wasn't what shocked Bella the most.

"That's not true! He was the one who left me!"

The girl sadly shook her head. "He refuses to feed, and lack of . . . nutrients makes us a bit delusional."

Tears formed in Bella's eyes. "What can I do?"

"If he could see you. Just for a moment. Perhaps if he heard your voice. If he could touch you."

"You want me to go to Italy?"

The girl nodded.

None of it made sense. It was Edward who'd left _her_. It was Edward who wouldn't change _her_. Why would he tell the Volturi that she was the one to blame for his misery? And why would he go back to that awful place?

Bella took a moment to study the girl's face. There was something sweet and child-like about it, but there was something else . . . something she didn't trust.

"You haven't told me your name," Bella said.

The girl's onyx eyes flashed with anger. "And you're stalling. Do you want him to die? _Why_ does he love _you_? Why does he love you, when he could have . . ."

Bella's eyes narrowed. It was all the confirmation she needed.

"Jane," she whispered.

The girl smiled wickedly.

* * *

It was a misery that could only rival the death of his family.

Two months had passed, and in all that time, he'd never ventured far from Forks. But today, he was in Northern California, gorging himself on mountain lions. He was afraid his hunting activities around Forks might cause suspicions, so he'd decided to travel south.

He'd never do it again. The anxiety of being so far away from Bella was just too much.

She was hurting, and so was he, but he wanted to give her the option he'd never had. Besides, four years was nothing more than a blink in time when you were going to live forever.

Then she would decide, and he selfishly hoped she would choose him.

Edward had just finished draining his third mountain lion when someone's thoughts shattered the silence of the forest.

_Alec._

Edward shoved the animal's carcass away and leapt to his feet as the vampire appeared. He took one look at the lion's body and rolled his eyes.

"Disgusting," Alec muttered. "I will never understand why you feel the need to live this way."

They'd had this conversation too many times, so Edward didn't bother responding. If Alec was here, it wasn't to make small talk.

"What do you want, Alec?"

"Hmm. I want my sister to get over her ridiculous infatuation with you, but unfortunately, she's stubborn. I was hoping some distance would cure her of this silly crush, but you know how demanding she can be. She continues to believe that you are her mate."

"She's not mine."

Alec nodded. "As you've made clear so many times."

"Then why are you here?"

"Not by choice, I assure you. Jane demanded we find you."

"We?"

Alec nodded. "She and I tracked you from a little town in Washington. Aro insists I persuade you to come home."

"Italy is not my home," Edward replied stiffly. "Forks is my home, and it will be until Bella . . ."

Edward closed his eyes. _Stupid!_

"You've found your mate."

"Yes."

"I see." Alec glanced at the carcass. "And does your mate share in your hunting habits?"

"Bella is . . . undecided at this point."

It wasn't a complete lie.

"Wise of her. You should bring her to Volterra. I'm sure Aro would be thrilled to meet her. As would I. Speaking of Bella, is she hunting close by?"

It was subtle, but Edward could detect the sarcasm in Alec's voice.

"You said _we_ tracked."

"I did."

"Where is your sister?"

Alec grinned.

_No. No. No._

"I have your attention now, don't I?" Alec murmured darkly.

"Please . . . I'm begging you not to hurt her. I'll do whatever you want. Go wherever you want. Just . . .please."

Alec nodded. "Aro requests your presence."

"Fine. Just leave Bella alone."

"Ah, I'm afraid it's too late for that. I truly don't envy my sister. Traveling with a mortal can be _so_ exhausting, but Aro insisted. All Jane will have to do is convince Bella that you are in Italy, and that you need her. . ."

Edward lunged, wrapping his hand around Alec's throat.

"If Jane hurts her, I will rip you both to shreds!"

_Jane has Bella._

_Bella is in Italy._

With a fierce growl, Edward tossed Alec's body down the rocky mountainside before racing through the pines.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

She was either wildly brave or insanely stupid.

As Bella stood before the three ancient vampires sitting on their velvet thrones, Bella couldn't help but think it was the latter.

_Edward isn't even here._

Not yet, anyway.

Caius, Marcus, and Aro's crimson eyes glowed as they watched the human. Caius actually licked his lips as they listened to Jane tell the story. She told them how Bella was supposedly Edward's mate, and if they wanted him to join their ranks, this girl was the key. If she was _truly_ his mate, Edward would give them anything to save her.

"And if she isn't his mate?" Aro asked, his voice soft and regal.

"Then . . . off with her head?" Jane asked hopefully.

Bella's eyes darted between the vampires. _Are all vamps insane?_ She wasn't surprised by Jane's hatred. The feeling was definitely mutual. But were all of them blood-thirsty killers?

Then she remembered Edward's entire family, and how they'd all been slaughtered.

Bella stuffed her trembling hands in her pockets. She was petrified, but she didn't want them to know it.

Aro slowly stood up from his chair. "Jane, dear, that seems somewhat vicious. We can get what we want without killing her, can't we? Why not just make her immortal?"

"I don't want her here!"

"But you brought her here," Caius reminded her.

"Only to lure Edward back to Volterra!"

"Foolish girl," Marcus said. "All you've done is expose us to this human."

Jane was frantic. "But she already knows! Edward told her everything!"

The three vampires looked to Bella.

"Is this true?" Aro asked.

Bella considered her options. Keeping their existence a secret seemed important to them. Protecting Edward was important to her.

So, she decided to lie.

"Edward is my boyfriend, and I love him. He told me his family was killed in Italy. Other than that, I knew nothing about vampires or Volterra until your little ice princess here dragged me onto the plane."

"You're lying!" Jane screamed.

Her now crimson eyes turned toward Bella with a sharp look, piercing and cold. Bella stood like a stone statue as Jane's face flickered with anger and rage. After a few seconds of . . . staring_, _Jane growled in frustration.

"What is this?" Aro whispered.

"I don't know," Jane said, her eyes wide. "I . . . don't understand."

An ecstatic Aro clapped his hands. "Oh, this is wonderful! Wonderful! A mortal who is immune to your powers!"

_Powers?_

"And this is good news?" Caius asked.

"Don't you see?" Aro said, his voice filled with delight. "She is a shield, dear brother."

_I'm a shield?_

"This girl should be writhing in pain," Marcus explained, "and yet she stands there, oblivious and completely unharmed. If she possesses this remarkable power as a mere human . . ."

"The power will only intensify if she becomes immortal," Caius concluded.

Aro smiled broadly. "Oh, what a fine addition she will make to our coven. I wonder if she is immune to other powers as well . . ."

As the vampires discussed this remarkable turn of events, Bella had the strangest sense of déjà vu. She was reminded of all the times Renee and Charlie would make decisions about her life. She'd stand there, helpless, as her parents yelled at each other while deciding which holiday she'd spend with which parent.

But these were not her parents.

And she wasn't a child anymore.

"What if I don't want to become a member of your coven?"

Every vampire in the room turned her way.

"Sweet Isabella, I'm afraid that isn't an option any longer. Jane has brought you here, thereby exposing us. You now have two options. Live a life of immortality or—"

"Die," Bella whispered.

Aro nodded.

"I don't suppose you'd believe me if I said your secret's safe with me?"

Marcus and Caius chuckled.

"I'm afraid not," Aro said gently.

Bella thought he sounded a bit sympathetic. But she reminded herself that this was not a kind-hearted vampire. This man had wanted Edward to live his life as a monster by killing innocent humans like her.

"Ah, we have company," Caius announced.

Jane practically bounced, and Marcus and Caius rose to their feet as the chamber doors swung open. Edward rushed inside, with a frustrated Alec walking in behind him.

"Bella!"

Within a second, she was wrapped protectively in his arms. She clung to him, relieved and exhausted and completely overwhelmed.

But she would not cry. She would not let them see her as the fragile little human they assumed she was.

Edward kissed her forehead before framing her face with his hands. "Are you okay? Have they hurt you?"

"I'm fine," he said softly. "Jane . . . tried to hurt me."

Edward's head snapped in Jane's direction.

"Don't worry," Jane sneered. "Your little mate seems to be immune to me."

Edward sighed with relief and held Bella tight in his arms. The vampires watched the scene with a mixture of amazement and curiosity until Edward took Bella by the hand and turned to face the one man he'd hoped never to see again.

"Hello, Edward."

"Aro."

"You look . . . well."

Edward was in no mood for small talk. "Please let me take Bella home. I'll come back. I'll join your guard. I'll do whatever you want. She has a father who loves her very much. It will only raise more suspicion if she disappears."

Aro looked to Alec. "What does he mean _more suspicion_?"

"Three teenagers lost their lives recently. Edward at least had the good sense to deposit their bodies in a river. Official cause of death is by drowning. Of course, they were long dead before they hit the water, but the authorities haven't been too thorough."

Aro appeared displeased. "You didn't drain them?"

"No, I just broke their necks."

"May I ask why? Or, better yet, can you show me?"

Edward bowed his head before finally nodding. He offered Aro his hand. The vampire's red eyes glowed as he gripped Edward's hand tight.

"How extraordinary. Isabella _is_ his mate," Aro whispered.

Jane closed her eyes in defeat as the three ancient vampires joined each other back at their thrones. Their quiet whispers were easily heard to everyone but Bella.

"What did Aro do to you? Just then, by holding your hand?" Bella asked.

"Aro can _see_ every thought you've ever had."

"Just by touching you?"

Edward nodded. "Bella, what did Jane mean when she said you were immune to her powers?"

"I don't really know," she said nervously. "She stared at me for a few seconds, and then seemed pissed when nothing happened."

"She tortures victims with the illusion of burning pain. I felt it once . . . it's agony." Suddenly, Edward's face flickered with shock. "What does it mean? I can't read your mind. Jane can't torture you."

"Aro called me a shield."

Edward closed his eyes. "A shield. No wonder you're still alive."

"What does that mean?"

"Don't you see, Bella? If you can protect yourself . . . shield yourself from immortal powers . . . don't you understand how special you would be to the Volturi? It's the same reason he wanted me to join his guard. Because I can read minds."

"All but mine," she said with a smile.

"All but yours." Edward wrapped his arms around her once again. "We have just become very, very important to the Volturi."

Bella immediately understood.

"I won't let them hurt you," Bella promised.

Edward smiled sadly and gazed down into her deep brown eyes.

"I won't let them hurt you, either."

It was in that moment Bella finally understood. If Aro threatened to harm either of them, the other would stop at nothing to protect their mate. Because of her shield and their love, Bella had just become a very important pawn in Aro's chess game.

In this moment, she was just an ordinary pawn—weak, fragile, and easily manipulated.

But could she be the queen?

She looked up into the worried eyes of the boy she loved.

Could she save him?

Could she save herself?

In that moment, she knew she could.

With a determined expression on her face, Bella turned to the Volturi, but her eyes settled on Aro.

"Change me," she said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Edward and Bella had been led to a grand room that she could only assume was a bedroom. It _looked_ like a bedroom, with a four-poster bed made of iron settled against the far wall. The walls were bare and the windows were draped in thick curtains, but Bella thought with a little color, the room might actually be cute.

She might have mentioned this, except Edward was pacing the room, acting as if he was close to having a heart attack. Bella took comfort in the fact that this was impossible.

As he continued wandering and muttering, she sat on the edge of the bed and contemplated what she'd just done. In that moment, she took great comfort in knowing that she'd never have to worry about heart attacks. Or cancer. Or a zombie apocalypse.

She and Edward would be immune to all of that.

_Forever._

Forever was such a strange word. Humans used it flippantly, especially in terms of relationships. Her mom and dad had promised forever to each other in front of a preacher, and look at them now.

Suddenly, Edward stopped pacing and dropped to his knees in front of her. "Why, Bella? Why would you do that? Why would you ask Aro to change you?"

Bella smiled down at him. "Lay with me?"

With a sigh, Edward climbed into bed, pulling her close to his chest as they settled against the blanket.

"You know why they brought us in here, don't you? Aro's hoping I'll change you myself."

"I know."

"Why isn't your heart hammering?" Edward murmured. "You should be scared to death."

"I'm not scared."

"I know. I just don't understand why."

Bella raised herself on her elbow and smiled down at the handsome boy who had stolen her heart.

"Before you arrived, it was made very clear to me that I don't really have a choice in all this."

"Join or die," Edward whispered.

Bella nodded. "I could fight. I could scream. I could even try to run. But I know all those things would be pointless. I know too much. They can't just let me go back into civilization and trust me to keep quiet. Besides, even if they did, I'd never be free. They'd always be watching. That bitch Jane would be my shadow, forever watching and waiting for me to screw up just so she could have me killed. I would never be free, Edward."

An anguished Edward closed his eyes.

"My fault," he murmured.

"I don't see it that way," Bella said. "For the first time in my life, the choice is mine."

"I don't understand."

Bella sighed and laid her head against his chest. "Since my parents' divorce, my every decision has been made for me. Which parent would I live with? Where will I spend Thanksgiving? Christmas? Summer vacation? Which college will I attend? For the first time in my life, I have the chance to decide my fate."

"Join or die? You call that a choice?"

"When your choices have always been limited, you get excited when given any options at all."

Edward shook his head. "You must hate me."

Bella laughed lightly. "I'm willing to give up food, sleep, friends, and family, and you think I hate you?"

"I think you _should _hate me."

"But I don't," she said. "I love you, and being without you, even for a few months, was torture. I don't want to be without you any longer."

"But like this?" Edward asked, his voice shaking with emotion. "Don't you understand what this means? No contact with your family. No future. No children."

Not that she'd ever been in hurry to be a mom, but it was the one aspect of this arrangement she hadn't considered.

She would never be a mother.

"That doesn't matter," she whispered.

"I can tell by the tone of your voice that it does."

Bella shook her head. "It doesn't matter, Edward. Join or die, remember? I would much rather save you . . . save _us_ . . . and live happily ever after with you than to let demented vampires kill me."

"We could try to escape—"

"Really? Think about the last two years of your life. Were you ever _truly _free?"

He didn't have to answer.

"God, Bella, I missed you."

She smiled. "I missed you, too. But don't worry. You don't have to miss me anymore."

They laid together, touching and kissing and enjoying being together once again. It didn't matter that they were in an Italian castle. It didn't matter that every vampire in the place wanted to drain the beautiful human.

For just a moment, they were happy.

After a while, Bella finally found the courage to ask for the one thing she wanted more than anything.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I want you to be the one to do it," she said quietly. "I want you to change me. Tonight."

He shook his head. "Absolutely not."

"Please . . ."

Edward sighed deeply. "You will be in agony."

"I understand."

"You don't. You couldn't possibly."

"Three days, right? I can handle anything as long as I know you'll be there when I open my eyes."

Edward rolled them over so that he could gaze down at her. He couldn't believe this girl loved him. This girl, with her bright brown eyes and her beautiful heart, wanted to spend eternity with him.

And she wanted him to bite her.

To drain her.

To change her.

Tonight.

It had to be him. Of course it did.

He couldn't possibly trust her heart with anyone else.

"You're sure?" he whispered.

"I'm sure of you. I'm sure of us."

He trailed his finger along her cheek, around her pink lips, and down along her chin. Bella closed her eyes and arched into him as he continued a path along the column of her neck. Venom flooded his mouth as her heart began to beat a little faster.

Fear? Arousal?

A little of both?

"And you're ready right now?"

Her heart fluttered faster. "Yes."

Her voice was strong, but he could hear the slight tremble.

He hated it.

But he loved her.

"Will this be enough?" Edward asked, his voice soft and low as he continued stroking her neck. "Will it be enough to live a long and happy life with me?"

Bella sighed softly.

"Will you really love me forever?"

"Forever."

"Then it will be more than enough," she whispered. "It will be everything."

She opened her eyes to find him gazing down at her. Edward leaned close, kissing her softly.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward."

"Forever."

"Forever."

Bella closed her eyes as he buried his face against her neck. She gripped his shoulders, holding him close as he placed soft kisses along her skin. Edward inhaled her sweet scent and closed his eyes, committing the sound of her beating heart to his memory.

"Forever," he whispered.

And his teeth sunk into her creamy flesh.


	14. Epilogue

**AN: Three updates in one day? Yep! :) I felt guilty for the two week delays, so I decided to commit my Saturday to finishing this story. Instead of holding chapters hostage, I just posted them all today.**

**Fun Christmas news at the bottom!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

The only sound in the little cottage was the creaking of the bed and their frantic moans.

"Don't break it," Bella warned him, tightening her legs around her husband's waist as he thrust deeper, making her groan with pleasure. His deep growl, along with the sound of splintering wood, echoed in her ears.

"Damn it," Edward panted, burying his face against her neck. "Too good . . ."

Bella giggled. It would be their third headboard this month. The guy down at the furniture store was starting to get suspicious.

They lay together, enjoying the quiet of the cottage. A gentle rain fell against the metal roof as they snuggled beneath the blanket.

A century had passed since that fateful day in Volterra. One hundred years, and Edward's little cottage in Forks was still standing. It had needed renovating many times, but they'd never considered selling it or tearing it down. It was their sanctuary and Bella's only tie to her former life.

After the private plane "crashed" on her way back from Italy, Bella and Edward had been married at the top of a mountain in Volterra. Aro, in a rare moment of compassion, had agreed to let them live their life on their own terms away from Italy. It wasn't compassion for _them_, however. Seeing the two lovebirds was too much for Jane, and she'd begged until Aro had all but banished them from the castle.

For Edward and Bella, it was absolutely perfect.

During her crazy newborn year, Edward had remained firmly by Bella's side, teaching her to hunt and how to resist the call of human blood.

They were both proud that Bella had never taken a human life.

As a predator, she was graceful and strong.

As a mate, she was Edward's dream come true.

They had witnessed so much during the past hundred years. Disease. War. Famine. Feast. It was a different story, depending on the country they lived in at the time. They'd traveled the world more times than she could remember, and each time, they found something new to explore.

Their life together hadn't been without its share of sadness. After her "death," Bella had never spoken to her family again, and not saying goodbye to them was her one and only regret. As sure as she'd been about her decision to become a vampire and leave them behind, she'd never imagined having to watch them suffer through the last years of their lives. More than once, she'd wanted to reach out to them, but Edward would remind her why that was impossible. Instead, they'd made anonymous donations to specialists, hoping they could work their magic and spare her parents of any suffering. She had watched, from afar, as her father died of heart disease in his late fifties. At the age of sixty-two, Renee had succumbed after her third bout with breast cancer.

Bella learned that money could buy a lot of things, but it couldn't buy a cure.

The rest of their life together had been nothing short of bliss. And now, they were back in Forks, living in the little cottage they loved.

With his four medical degrees, Edward spent his time doing research, hoping to find a cure for the cancer that had broken his wife's heart. As for Bella, she loved to write children's books, and when she wasn't writing, she spent time volunteering at Edward's hospital.

She especially loved pediatrics.

Sometimes, when Edward would watch her with the little ones, he'd wonder if she regretted the life she'd chosen. But Bella always assured him that she loved her life, she loved their life together, and that the kids at the hospital were more than enough.

_Enough._

Plenty. Sufficient. Adequate.

A seemingly inconsequential word.

But in Edward's world, it was everything.

* * *

**Thank you so much! I'm sorry that I was terrible about updating (two weeks without an update from me is unusual), but I promise I had good reasons, and here's one of them:**

**I'm self-publishing a Christmas short story! It will hopefully be available on Amazon on November 23 (Black Friday). It is called "Mistletoe Magic" and it is original fiction. Follow me on Twitter at SydneyALogan for updates or check out my website at sydneylogan dot com if you're interested. :)**

**Thank you for continuing to support me, whether in fan fiction or original fiction. My readers are the best! :)**

**xxoo**

**Sydney**


End file.
